My Angel
by Tampered Angel
Summary: Van meets Allan and while they were in battle, Van saves Allan and Allan wants to know how he was saved. Merlearna tells him it was an Angel.
1. Default Chapter

**Van's point of view**  
  
I sat there and sharpened my sword, not caring what was going on around me, I wanted to look for the Escaflowne. But I couldn't, I didn't know where it was. Gaddes nudged me and said that I would meet the commander in a couple of days, I glared at him. "I don't care! Go bore someone else Gaddes." I said sharply. He stood up and growled at me, I smirked. When I was done sharpening my sword I walked out to the field where it was nice and peaceful, so I could think. I haven't seen Meral around anywhere. The spunky, hyper little kitty. I sat in the grass and laid down, I looked up and the stars, this is when I feel totally alone. I try to hold my emotions in, but with no luck. A single tear runs out of my eye. I really need someone...  
  
I wake up in the grass, the sun shinning on my face. I put my arm over my eyes. "Uhhhh...Bright." I groan. Then I felt arms pull my arm back, I looked up to see Mirlearna. "The Commander will arrive today, he wants to meet you Van." She told me politely. "I don't want to get up. Leave me alone. Wake me when he comes..." I said closing my eyes. She kicked me in the ribs, I jumped up and attacked her. She flipped me over her back and I landed on my feet. "Nice try." I yelled. "Stop it!!! Allen Schzar has arrived." Gaddes screamed. I walked away, I didn't even want to meet the stuck up asshole! "Van!!! Get back here!!!" Mirlearna yelled. I just ignored her...  
  
**Back to normal**  
  
Allan walked up to Gaddes. "So where's this Van you've been telling me about?" Allan asked. "He went for a walk I guess, or he could be in that big field." Gaddes added. "I'm going to go find him..." Allan said.  
  
Van lied in the grass again, he would often look at the clouds going by. Van heard footsteps. He looked up to see a tall man with long blonde hair, his hair half in his face. He was well built, he had a sword. "You must be Van, I'm Allan Schzar. The commander." Van gulped then looked at him. "What do you want?" Van said coldly. "To fight you king of Finalia." Allan said. "Go away, you're not worth my time." Van shot out. Allan drew his sword and Van rolled back and took out his sword. "Fine fight me you ass..." Van screamed as he violently took his sword to Allan. They battled for the longest time, hearing the sounds metal against metal. Sparks flew, bodies refusing to give up. A dagger came out of nowhere and hit Van's sword, Allan pushed Van down and held his wrists down. "I beat you. Admit it." Allan said seductively. "No." Van screamed. Allan got a hold of Van's hair with one hand, the other still holding down his arms. Allan yanked on Van's hair. "Admit it!" Allan's previous words. Van yelped with pain, he struggled. "Allan!! Stop that! You're hurting him." Mirlearna said as she pushed him off. Van sat up and tackled Allan. They went rolling into the water, they fought in the water. Van leaped on Allan, but he ducked and Van fell back into the water. Allan was getting out, but Van pulled him right back in, they both fell back in. "Would you guys stop it!!!!!!!" Gaddes said. Allan and Van looked at Gaddes, one of Van's hands was clutching on Allan's side. The other was in his hair. One of Allan's hands were on Van's shoulder, the other on his leg. They both let go of each other, Allan got out. He walked away, while Van sat in the water.   
  
Allan stripped down to nothing and was sitting on his bed brushing his hair. Mirlearna poked her hand in and seen a little of Allan's ass. She smirked then walked out. Van was walking around when Meral jumped on him. "Lord Van!! You're all right!!!" She yelled. Van patted her head then he entered Allan's room. "Allan? I think we should discuss our problems..." Van said not looking up but knew Allan was sitting there. "Van?!" Allan threw his clothes behind him. "Van looked up to see Allan hiding behind a mirror. "Allan? What's wrong? Playing with yourself?" Van remarked. "Shut-up! I have no clothes, they are behind you!" Allan said. Van got them and handed them to him, Van turned around. "So what do you want Van?" Allan said as he noticed a bruise on his side. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you in the stomach, we were rolling and-" "You don't need to apologize." Van said as he smiled. "I want you to come to the cockpit with me." Van tensed up. "Cockpit? Ummm...Alright." Allan laughed at what Van thought he meant.   
  
They both entered the cockpit. "So you guys are getting along?" Gaddes asked. "Yeah...for now." Allan said. "Shit! Allan! Dilandau and his group are coming straight ahead!" Gaddes yelled. "Land the ship! We will fight them on land." The ship landed so did the enemies. "Stand guard! Don't let anyone get into the ship!!" Gaddes yelled. They were all having a hard time, Allan came and run out with a horse, he slashed most of them. Allan got off, he was fighting near the cliff. Dilandau came at Allan with full force, Allan didn't see him coming. Allan flew off the edge. "ALLAN!!!!!!!!!" Van screamed as he jumped over the cliff and spread his wings. He caught Allan who was knocked out, he also had blood coming from his forehead. Van flew back up to see the ship not there. He figured they left to escape. Van flew a long ways, he saw the ship...  
  
"Look! It's Van and Allan!!!" Gaddes yelled as he slowed the ship down. Van tiredly flew in and collapsed on Allan's body who was beneath him...  
  
End of chapter 1.......... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Allan woke up to see Mirlearna leaning over to see him. "Uhhhh...What happened? I know I was fighting, Dilandau came at me. That's all I remember." Allan said as he noticed a feather on his tunic. "What's this? There are no birds out this way..." Allan says. "Nevermind, you must have a guardian angel." Gaddes said. "Mirlearna? How did we get away?" Allan asked. "You see Van fought bravely, he lead them away from us so that we could escape, then you fell off the edge. Your angel helped bring you here." She said. Allan got up and looked at his head. "My hair has tints of red now." Allan laughed.   
  
"Van?" Van heard his name being called. He opened his eyes. "Meral?" She screamed and hugged him. "You're alive!!!" Then kissed him on the cheek. His back muscles hurt like hell from all that flapping with his wings. "Meral? You must promise that you CANNOT tell Allan that I'm a Draconian. Alright?" Van said seriously. "Okay, my lips are sealed." She said spunky. Van laid back down, he groaned from the pain in his back. But got up anyway and walked out. He struggled down the hall, he saw Allan coming. "Great..." He breathed. "Hi Van. What's wrong?" Allan said. "Nothing, just slept the wrong way. Besides, Meral was stepping on my back too." Van said loudly. He hated lying. He should tell the truth. 'Allan, I'm your guardian angel, I have wings! Get into the bed with me. Your angel...' Van thought as he laughed. "What's so funny?" Allan asked. Van struggled to see something to talk about. "You have Red tints in your hair?" "No, it's just blood, I still have to wash it." Allan stated. "Can you believe that I have my very own guardian angel? It saved me today, I want to see my angel in person." Allan said with glimmer in his eyes. "That's nice..."  
  
***Night***  
  
Allan walks into his room, he sits on his bed and a tear goes down his face. They all start pouring, he doesn't know why.Allan feels like he's all alone, he doesn't want to be alone.  
  
Van jerks up from a nightmare, he enters Allan's room to see him sitting on the bed. "Allan? You're still up?" Van asked silently. Allan sniffed and turned around to see Van. Van sees the tears running down Allan's face. "What's wrong Allan?" Van walks over and sits besides Allan. "I feel so alone...so, so alone." Allan says as he leans into Van's shoulder. Van puts his arm around Allan, Allan sobs into Van's chest. "I have no one to hold me and say it is all-right. I need somebody..." Allan says. Van recalls himself saying that a few nights ago, he holds Allan close. "You need someone?" Van asks. "Yes." "I will be with you, I need you. I feel the same way you're feeling it." Van admitted. "Everyday I wonder what is going to happen to me or my friends..." Allan says still sobbing. "Don't worry Allan.I'm here now..." Van coaxes Allan.  
  
"Allan? Van?" They both open their eyes, they see Gaddes. "What?" Allan says. Both of them feel each other's arms around each other. Van falls off the bed and Allan gets up and screams. "How the hell did you end up together?" Gaddes says. "I don't know, I guess we were talking and it led to thinking that each of us were teddy bears. I hugged Allan cause he was comfortable." Van breathed out. "Yeah, and I thought Van was a pillow so I hugged him." Allan sighed. They both looked at each other, they both knew they were lying. "Okay...Allan? Mirlearna wants you to meet her on deck." "Thanks." Allan headed out. Gaddes proudly followed Allan. Van sat in the corner, that was close.  
  
"Lord Van? Are you alright?" Meral asked as she cuddled him. "I'm alright Meral. Just feeling down right now, so just let me be..." Van said. Meral walked out with her ears down and her tail between her legs. Van got up and ran out the door, he darted down the hall and out of the ship. He spread his wings, and flapped away.  
  
"Where are all those feathers coming from!?" Allan yelled. "I don't know..." Gaddes said.  
  
Van flew up as high as he could, he was getting tired but didn't care. He was as far as he could go. He flew back down like a speeding bullet. Allan saw the thing go really fast by the window. "What was that?" Mirlearna asked. Van landed on the balcony, and tucked his wings back in. Allan came running out to the balcony. "Did you see that thing?!" Allan sounded fascinated. "No, all I seen was feathers." Van lied against the railing. His back hurt a little, he screamed as he got up. "Van?" Van looked up and smiled at him. Allan lifted Van in his arms. "Can you tell me why your back hurts all the time?" Allan asked. "It's Meral, she always jumps on it, scratches it. I heal quickly though." Van stated. "Stop lying Van. I know you're lying." "I'M NOT LYING!!" Van shouted and jumped out of Allan's arms. "You don't know anything!" Van screamed. Allan walked away. Allan entered the control room. "Gaddes put the ship over by the lake..." Allan demanded. The ship landed and Allan walked out and screamed his lungs off. "That was good, I feel better now." Allan sighed. "Allan? Is there something wrong?" Mirlearna asked. "No. Nothing." "You've never lied before Allan." She stated. Van walked past Allan and gave him a look to kill. Van walked off into the woods. Van sat by the water and stared at his reflection. "When am I ever going to tell him?" He said to himself. "Tell who Van?" I flipped around to see Allan. "Go away..." Van whispered. Allan sat beside him. "Who is 'him'?" Allan said curiously. "You..." Van said and blushed. "Okay first slice covered. Tell me what?" Allan asked. "That I'm a..." "ALLAN!!!!!" Mirlearna screamed. Allan and Van got up and ran towards her. They got there and seen Dilandau holding her, Jajuka was holding Gaddes. The others were being held too. "Let them go Dilandau!!!" Allan yelled. "No!!! She's mine, I caught her. With the right bait and fishing rod. She's about a 120 pounder..." Dilandau said insanely. "I challenge you Dilandau!!" Van screamed as he drew his sword. "Me?" The insane one said. "Yes, you." Dilandau threw Mirlearna at Allan. "Fine, your funeral." Dilandau attacked Van, Van jumped back and turned around and sliced Dilandau in the face. "Ow, you sliced my beautiful face, you're going pay!!!" Dilandau shouted before Allan came in and kicked him. "Everyone retreat until I'm better!" Dilandau shouted. As they enemies rode off, Van stood up and pushed Allan. "I had it under control you asshole!" Van punched Allan in the face. Allan's head popped back, his mouth was bleeding. "Van! How could you! He was protecting you!!" Mirlearna screamed. Van gave her a look to kill and walked off into the ship.........  
  
End of chapter 2............................ 


	3. chapter 3

Van sat in his room, 'why did I punch him?' Van thought. Van laid down on his bed, his mind racing. He sighed and let his eyes close.  
  
**Van's Dream**  
  
Van walked out his door and was greet by Allan. Allan pinned him against the wall of the ship. "I want you Van..." Allan breathed. Van struggled but with no success. "Let go of me! Allan! Let go!" Van said as he screamed for anyone. He saw Meral. "Meral!!! help!!!" Van yelled. "Fuck him! Fuck him!" Meral chanted. "She turned her back on me....." Van said as he let Allan touch him, his touch was nice, but kinda rough...Was he giving in? No!! He can't!! Allan grabbed Van's hand and slid it between his legs, Van massaged the bulge. "Do you want something to eat?" Allan said. "What?"  
  
**Real life**  
  
"I said do you want something to eat?" Meral asked him. Van sat up and drew his sword at her. "Stay back you traitor!!" Van yelled as he backed away. He looked around the corner and seen Allan coming, Van pointed his sword at Allan's neck. "Don't move, I know you want me..." Van said out of breath. "Huh? Relax...It was only a dream." Allan stated. "Hey how you doing?" Gaddes asked and pushed Allan into Van, Van got pinned to the wall by Allan. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Van pushed Allan off. "You did that on purpose didn't you?!" Van screamed. "Gaddes pushed me..." "It's true, I did push him..." Gaddes admitted. "Why so paranoid?" Allan asked. "Shut-up!" Van yelled.  
  
Mirlearna seen the whole thing so she followed Van to the balcony. She sat beside him, he jerked away. "What's wrong Van?" She said. "Nothing..." he says. "Yes there is, tell me or I won't leave you alone." She said sternly. "Okay fine!! I have wet dreams about Allan! There you happy??!!!!" Van screamed. Mirlearna jerked and backed away. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here." She smiled. "But...I'm a guy...he's a guy...It's gross to everyone...He's so cute, and gentleman like...He makes me aroused..." Van said as he shut himself up. "Go away!!!!!" Van screamed. He got up and ran off, he bumed into Gaddes. "Hey Van..." Van scowled at him. "Fine...?" Gaddes looked at him. Van took out his wings and sat at the top of the ship. Allan loked again. "Where are are all the feathers coming from?!" Allan shouted. Van heard him and put his wings in, he slid down to the balcony. Allan came out to the balcony. "Did you see all the feathers?" Allan asked. "Yes...I did..." Van stated. "What was it? Do you know?" "It was nothing but a bird, all right?" Van sighed. Allan was called back in. "Dilandau is attacking again!!!!!" Van heard Mirlearna scream. Van rolled his eyes and headed back in....  
  
The ship landed again, everybody got out of the ship. "Do not let them take the ship!" Allan yelled to all his crew. Van was standing by Allan, he didn't want Allan hurt. They all attacked but the more they killed more enemies appeared. Van took out his wings when Allan was not looking and attacked the main core of the machine. He destroyed it and flew back a little ways, then a dagger came out and hit him in the wing. Van screamed out in pain and fell. Allan saw the winged creature fall, he cried. "Retreat!!" Dilandau screamed. Allan and his crew got on the ship and flew off. The valley was to narrow to go down into. Then a ray of hope, a big landing. Allan jumped off the ship while it landed. He ran towards the cliff he had seen the angel fall. Allan found the creature laying on the ground. Allan's heart stopped. "Van? VAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" He put Van into his arms. "Van, wake up....Your the one who saved me aren't you?!" Allan said. Mirlearna came up next to Allan. "It was him, your guardian angel. He's a draconian." She said. Allan took out the dagger, Van screamed in pain. "Van!! Stay alive! I need my angel!!" Allan screamed. "All right..." A blood stream went out of Van's mouth. "No! Please, take anything...Just don't let my angel die....please! Whoever is listening...." Allan said as he hugged Van, and feeling his breathing fading away...Van's body stopped breathing... "NO!!!!!! VAN!!!!!YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allan shouted as his hugged Van's lifeless body and cried his eyes out....  
  
A bright light came out of the sky, a spirit of a draconian. "He is everything to you...and last of our race, I shall spare his life and his injuries." She said. 


End file.
